


Only One

by just_ssj4goku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blow Jobs, Borderline Rape, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mild Blood, Minor Son Goten/OC, Mostly smutty oneshots, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pain, Painful Sex, Paint Kink, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ssj4goku/pseuds/just_ssj4goku
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy turns out to be half alien. Girl falls in love with boy, anyway.One-shots!
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Woods Are For Body-builders

If I didn’t believe in love at first sight before, I do now. 

The person, or rather, _man_ that looked back at me had short, jet-black hair and cute squared glasses. He donned matching green and white striped pants and a jacket, and had a light sheen of sweat across his forehead as if he were out here working out. What was impressive to me, however, was his height. I had to take a step back as he towered over my 5 foot frame even though he wasn’t even that close to us. I mean, the guy had to be around 6’5 or something close to it. 

This might be an exaggeration. After all, everyone’s tall to me.

I’ve never been more grateful to be dragged along in a spontaneous, albeit potentially dangerous, adventure into the woods. The only reason Haley and I were here was because of the strange, metal-scraping sounds that resounded from deep in the wilderness. 

Putting this into perspective, I realize how dumb we must be to go investigating random sounds in the woods, and without any weapons at that. I’ve seen this movie too many times before, and it never ends well for the two college chicks. 

At least our murderer is attractive.

Haley steps beside me, slowly, her arm bumping into mine. I looked at her brown face to see if she were as star-struck as I was, but she wasn’t looking at him anymore. I followed the gaze of her greenish-brown eyes to see three other men quite a few yards away behind the tall guy and had to fight to keep my jaw from dropping. I think the one in front of us said something but I was too busy falling in love at first sight again. 

Two of the other, but just as attractive, men favored the one in front of us in appearance, as if they could be related. Maybe siblings? 

The first one, like the tall guy, had jet black hair that reached just below his shoulders, but appeared to be a little...frazzled. He was just as cute as the one in front of us, though, and maybe a little younger. He also looked to be a few inches shorter. Currently, he was standing upright talking to a third guy who was seated on a fallen tree. 

I fell out of my daze, narrowing my eyes in their direction. How did that even happen? I _know_ there hasn’t been any type of construction going on around here, and there definitely hasn’t been any storms with heavy winds lately. So that means these people had to have something to do with the destruction of this private land. 

I mean I’m not a nature freak or anything but this little forest was free of the touch of humanity. That’s why Haley and I chose to live around here. It was the perfect spot away from everyone so that we could enjoy nature in its pure, most glorious state. But these men ruined it.

Of course, I’m not about to confront them, and by the mildly uncomfortable look in her eyes, I can tell Haley doesn’t plan to, either. These guys looked _extremely_ strong, like the type of strong you would see in bodybuilders, because their muscles were quite literally bulging out of their shirts. 

I mean, I can see every sharp detail of their chiseled abs through them.

 _Eyes up_ , I reprimanded myself, awkwardly averting my wide brown eyes from the sight of their skin-tight shirts that left nothing to the imagination. They’ve got to be training to compete in a strong man competition or something, because there’s no reason for someone to be this beyond physically fit just to have a day job at the YMCA or something. Judging by their outfits, the bodybuilder/strong man competition thing seemed to be a real possibility. 

The guy who was sitting beside the one standing up had purple-ish hair. Or is it violet? Whatever color it was, it was short, just barely touching the lobe of his ears. It surprisingly suited him. I never thought I would go for a guy with brightly dyed hair like this, but it worked out in his favor because he was downright _sexy_. 

I can’t exactly tell how tall he is since he’s sitting down, but he seems like he may be tall, too. More than six feet for sure.

Maybe.

I shifted on my left leg, feeling the fall leaves crunch under my weight and looked away once the violet-haired guy met my gaze with a smirk, his friend still speaking to him animatedly. 

I broke eye contact, immediately feeling myself blush at being caught staring and I cursed myself for having skin light enough for it to be noticeable. 

And what the hell is he smiling for? 

Thankfully, Haley’s speaking to the guy in front of us, so I’ve got a few more moments to get my social anxiety together. 

And a little bit longer to ogle at these attractive men.

There’s a chance that my friend and I are gonna be murdered by unusually muscled, good-looking men in these woods, yet all I can think about is getting into their beds. 

Not a bad way to go out, if you think about it.

No, they were definitely not hard to look at, at all. However, the one that my eyes keep wandering over at seemed to be the oldest of them all. He didn’t look old, but he was definitely older than the other guys. He’s got to be in his early thirties at least. He was attractive, too. Spiky dark hair and facial features that looked almost identical to the second guy, and similar to the first. His attractiveness wasn’t what had my attention, however. It was the muscles. The other guys simply did not compare. This man, for some reason, was just huge. Being almost as tall as the first guy with just an overall build that is even bigger, he would be downright intimidating if he didn’t have such a childish grin adorning his face while he was talking to his other look-alike.

Nah, I’m still intimidated. 

Still equally turned on, though.

Do I have some sort of secret fetish?

He sported what looked similar to the type of outfit martial artists usually wear. Loose fitting pants and a top, tied with a cloth belt. The only difference was that his outfit was orange and he had a blue shirt underneath that matched his blue belt. On the corner of his shirt was what looked like Japanese kanji.

I have no idea what it said, though. 

I’ve been going to school abroad in Japan for six months now, and still only know how to say ‘hello’ in Japanese. It’s not all that bad being illiterate in Japan. As long as I have Haley around, that is. She’s the only one of us that is fluent in this language and with a flawless accent at that. 

“Hey!” I felt an elbow grace my ribs, interrupting my thoughts. “He introduced himself. His name is Gohan,” Haley said to me, and I nodded, wondering if I should introduce myself, too. They were just speaking Japanese though, so I don’t know if it would do any good to introduce myself in English. 

He must have read my mind because his raven eyes widened at Haley’s words.

“I speak English, too!” he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Oh, what a wonderful sound that was. “I didn’t realize that you didn’t understand Japanese. I would have started out by speaking that way had I known otherwise. Sorry for that.” he said, his English accent-less. His eyes shone with bashfulness, immediately making my heart melt. 

Usually my social anxiety would make it impossible for me to strike up a conversation with strangers, but as Haley, _Gohan_ , and I chatted over the next few minutes, I felt myself relaxing and comfortable with the way the conversation was going. 

It’s got to be his charm or maybe it's his intelligence. 

I don’t know why I assumed that he was just a big pile of muscle, but this guy has actually got some brains on him, too.

Adorable, intelligent _and_ hot? I will never find this combination within anyone else on this planet. 

“Hey Gohan!” a masculine voice called out from behind him, interrupting our conversation. 

This guy was also speaking English.

Am I the only dumb one here?

I craned my neck, peeking behind Gohan to see the violet-haired guy jogging up in front of us, his eyes trained on me for some reason. And behind him, the other two were nowhere in sight. My eyes widened and I looked around, though trying not to make it too obvious. 

Where did they go? I didn’t even see them leave. 

I should have at least heard the dry ground beneath their heavy feet on their way out of the woods, but no. 

They just disappeared. 

Purple-ish-violet haired guy stopped in front of us, still looking at me, but with that same smirk on his face from earlier, as if he had something to hide. Or maybe he’s making fun of me. There’s just something about this guy. He’s got an air of cockiness about him. I don’t know if I like that.

I’m thinking about this too deeply. Still, though..

Does he have a staring problem?

“Hey,” he greeted us both with a nod of his head. “My name’s Trunks.”

Trunks? Like swimming trunks?

He reached a hand out for me to shake.

My social anxiety started to make itself known again, but I made sure not to show it.

With a wave of fake confidence, I firmly shook his hand back and my brown eyes met his blue ones. “My name’s Maya,” I introduced myself, trying to ignore the feel of his warm, soft, yet rough hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

His pompous smirk deepened as he let go of my hand, turning towards Haley to do the same as Gohan stood beside him with that same cute smile on his face. I cleared my throat, dropping eye contact with Trunks.

Bad idea. 

Since he was about a foot taller than me, my head was level with his chest and I was met with an eyeful of his abs, which were not-so-hidden by the black, skin-tight long sleeve shirt he was wearing. The blue scarf that was around his neck earlier was missing. 

Yes, focus on that, Maya.

“Your dad and Goten went off to finish training. Goku was getting impatient,” he said to Gohan, putting his hands into his khaki shorts. “I trained with them for a few minutes until Goku sent me back to get you. I think he’s starting to get bored with Goten and I.” Trunks laughed. 

Dad? One of those guys was Gohan’s dad? No way! 

Thankfully, Haley piped up. I wasn’t going to bring it up, but I was just as curious to know if someone who looked like that sired those two adult men that looked to be almost the same age as him.

“Wait a minute one of those guys was your dad? Or did I just hear that wrong?” Haley said to Gohan, flipping her curly, caramel-colored hair across her shoulders. 

“Yeah, actually! The one in the white shirt was my younger brother, and the one in the orange _gi_ was my dad.” Gohan explained, smiling proudly while rubbing the back of his head once again. As he should. What an attractive family. 

I had to fight to keep my thoughts from showing on my face.

So the guy in the long-sleeved shirt was his little brother and the martial artist looking guy really was their dad. That’s crazy! I knew that they had to somehow be related but I never would have guessed the orange-clad guy was old enough to be their father...he just looks so young!

We talked for a few minutes more as a light breeze drifted through the cool winter air. I grasped my black windbreaker tighter against me then turned my eyes up towards the two in front of us, just now realizing that they are, indeed, not dressed for the weather. They don’t seem to be feeling the chill, though. Maybe it's all that muscle that’s keeping them warm.

I glanced at Haley from the corner of my eye, noticing her pushing her hands into her fur-covered pockets. She, too, was starting to feel the effects of the biting temperatures now that the adrenaline of adventure-seeking had worn off. 

“Well, I guess we should probably get going now,” Gohan said, turning his head towards the sky as if he were concentrating on something up there. I turned my own head in that direction, confused, but saw nothing except a gray blanket of clouds enveloping the sun.

Storm clouds are starting to roll in and the breeze is slightly picking up again. It might be about to rain soon. Maybe that’s what he was looking at.

I creased my eyebrows. That’s odd. I didn’t know we were having rainy weather today. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Trunks said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was also looking up at the clouds. “You ladies get home safely,” he said looking at Haley first, then his eyes landed on mine. I looked away first. 

“Thanks!” Haley said, grabbing my hand and as we turned around to set home, briefly turning our heads to wave at them. “It was nice meeting you guys!”

I heard the dry sticks and leaves crunch behind me after we started walking, and I looked back once more to see Gohan leaving the opposite way, his eyes still trained on the sky.

But Trunks was in the same spot, but his eyes were focused in the same spot Gohan’s eyes were in. 

I still watched him, occasionally tripping over branches that were too big to have just _happened_ to fall down, which earned annoyed protests from Haley to ‘stop being nosy’. It was a good thing she still held onto my hand because I would have face-planted a long time ago. 

I kept looking back, though, watching as his hair swayed gently in the wind when his bright eyes suddenly met with mine once more. He smiled at me, a smile unlike the smirk he showed the whole time we were here.

And then he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing. I'll finish these little one-shots, but this is just me practicing so that I can grow as a writer.  
> That said, it's terrible. Read at your own risk ;)


	2. Seafood Date, Anyone?

Mahogany eyes stared back at me in the mirror, the color in them starting to fade from sleepless nights. The small, dark curls in my short hair and my once flawless cocoa-colored skin are also starting to suffer from my lack of sleep and improper nutrition. The curls hung limply around my neck and face, fanning the dry, blemish-stricken skin of my cheeks and forehead. 

The end of semester’s demands have taken a toll on me. Usually, I’m able to fly through these exams. The first two years of college were a breeze for me. I never had to try too hard, even in high school. 

There’s definitely something about the USA's education system, because when I came to Japan, I stepped into a whole new world.

I mean, I knew they dumbed us down in the USA, but not to _this_ degree. Maybe it isn’t all of Japan. It’s probably just this school, but still.

Fortunately, as of this morning, exams are over with. So as of right now, I can focus on my physical and mental health again. 

~~

“Well, that was fun, wasn’t it?” Haley said, jogging up to me from her place on the other side of the studio.

Going to dance class wasn’t exactly my idea of rejuvenating my health, but it wasn’t that bad, I guess. Haley and I have been practicing dance since we were toddlers. In fact, it’s how we met. 

“I guess so,” I said, fanning my shirt out to cool myself off, “But now I’m kinda hungry.” I continued, a smile settling on my face once I thought about the seafood that Haley promised to treat me to. 

She didn’t have nearly as hard of a time as I did during exams, but she still wants to be along for the ride to bring my health back up.

I tied my hair back up into a small bun, grabbed my bag, and ran after Haley, who was already at the door waiting with her black and gold designer sunglasses on her eyes and beige coat half buttoned.

_Bougie ass._

Anyone looking at her would never even know that she’d just walked out of a dance studio. 

~~

I don’t think I ever ate that much before in my life. 

I stared at the table in front of me, plates stacked ontop of each other with crab shells and other empty shellfish spilling over the plates and onto the white tablecloth of the table. I could barely see Haley on the other side, who was, amazingly, still eating. We’ve gotten a few weird looks from people around us. Maybe it’s because the table is overflowing with dishes, or maybe it's because we’re foriegn. There aren’t many foreigners in this part of Japan, let alone black people, so it’s understandable that we get a few stares. 

I let out a tired, but satisfied sigh, discreetly putting my hands under the table to unbutton the top button of my light wash jeans. 

We changed our clothes in the bathroom of this restaurant. No, we are not ashamed.

“Okay!” Haley sighed from the other side of the mountain of plates, “I think I’m done.” She used a white cloth to wipe her mouth and tried, but failed, to stifle a small burp from escaping. 

“Excuse you,” I teased, using the cover of the table cloth to button my pants back up. 

“I saw that,” she laughed, grabbing her wallet to pay for the food. “Also, you’ve got a piece of shrimp on your shirt,” she said without looking at me. 

I looked down and saw nothing. What is she talking about? 

I wiped over the top of my breasts, then wiped below, feeling a flimsy piece of shrimp shell beneath my palm as I wiped. Ah, there it is.

“Hey, I remember you.” I whipped my head up, staring straight at Haley, whose face was already turned to the side of the table.

That voice.

That cocky, boyish voice I tried so hard to forget about. The voice which belonged to the face that was the subject of my dreams for weeks. He shouldn’t have left such an impression on me, but a few things about our first meeting was just _off_ , to the point where I just couldn’t get him out of my head. When I finally did, it was because I convinced myself that what I saw wasn’t real. 

Haley and I discussed it as soon as we got home that day. 

I saw him in the sky. Or at least I thought I did. The person- or thing, well the _figure_ was really far away, and it was only for a split second. 

When I noticed that he and the one guy were gone as I looked back, I immediately looked out to the sky when I saw what I thought was an object in my peripheral. Then I saw the flash of purple and black. 

Obviously, it could have been nothing, just my eyes playing tricks on me. At least, that’s what I aimed to convince myself. 

I finally mustered the courage to turn my head to the side, dull brown meeting with icy blue. There he was, standing there in business attire: a black, _very_ expensive-looking suit with a gray tie, and his hair, which had grown a couple inches, was tied back in a low, small ponytail. I looked a little closer and I noticed that his...eyebrows were also the same color as his hair. Huh. I guess some people really are dedicated to the look.

Beside him was one of the other guys who never said a word to us because they went off training, if I remember correctly. He was wearing a casual long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. I forgot his name, though. I remember it was similar to the other guy’s...whose name I also forgot.

The only name I remembered was _Trunks_.

To be fair, his name sounded like a male bathing suit, so it was going to stick out in my head without a question. 

“What a coincidence,” I fake smiled, “I didn’t expect to see you guys here.” 

“Yeah, I wish we would have seen you guys earlier! Maybe we could have dined together.” Haley chimed, turning her attention to the black-haired guy nearest to her, noticing that Trunks had his eyes on me. 

Once again. 

I think he was about to say something, but his friend beat him to it. 

“Well..uh..we just came back from lunch a few minutes ago,” the guy smiled, putting his hands in his pocket, which was under his...apron? “But I actually work here part time. My name’s Goten, by the way!” He said, his cheeks tinged pink. The whole time Goten spoke, he never kept eye contact with either of us for more than a couple seconds. He seemed almost unsure of himself. 

If he’s as adorable as his brother is, I don’t think I’ll be able to help myself. 

Despite his cuteness, and also ignoring the fact that it appears that he, too, can speak fluent English, my eyes widened. Of course we had to eat from the _one_ restaurant that these guys are affiliated with. I’m not mentally or physically prepared to face anyone I know right now. Well, kind of know. Especially not these annoyingly attractive men, though I would never admit that out loud. Not to them, not to _Trunks_.

I don’t know why I always feel like I’m competing with him. It has to be because of the smug look that’s on his face, like he knows what I’m thinking. I feel like I have to prove to him that I’m _not_ thinking what I’m thinking about him, even though I definitely am.

I’m making this way more complicated than it actually is. 

Trunks nodded beside Goten, lifting an arm to glance at the watch on his wrist. “I think I’m gonna head out now. Got another meeting in ten minutes.” 

Ten minutes? And he’s going to a meeting around here, the countryside, dressed the way he is? There are no fancy-smancy places around here for people wearing expensive clothes like that. Even his shoes look like they’re more expensive than my car back home. 

He and Haley are probably the most expensively dressed people around here, and that’s saying something because Haley didn’t even try on her outfit today. Right now she wore a matching beige turtleneck sweater-dress and coat, with brown, suede, thigh high boots. Doesn’t seem like too much, but I’ll just say that outfit could pay half of my tuition this semester. 

Speaking of the devil, I noticed that Haley had already stood up after paying for our meal, so I did the same. Trunks was a little close to me, so I made sure to step back a few inches to make our height difference a little...less noticeable. 

“Well good luck at your meeting,” I said, turning my eyes up at him while smoothing out a stray curl that was tickling the side of my face. I peeked at the two across from us, seeing Haley and Goten having a little side conversation, and I cursed her for it because it left me alone to talk with him. 

“Thanks.” He said, his lips pulled into yet another smirk. I want to smack it off of him. “Maybe some other day we can go to a restaurant a little better than this one. No offense to Goten,” he flashed a look to his friend, who still wasn’t paying attention to us. 

As a matter of fact, Goten’s cheeks were so pink he looked like he was about to explode. And from his awkward body language and shy smile, I could tell Haley was definitely working her magic on poor, innocent Goten. And this is coming from a _once_ -victim of Haley's sex magic.

Who am I kidding? This happens pretty frequently. 

Luckily for him, if this keeps up, he’ll be getting pussy by the end of this week. Unless he doesn’t swing that way. Something about him tells me that whichever way he swings, he doesn't get much of it. 

“We could go to a buffet.” Trunks said, recapturing my attention as he eyed the large pile of plates on the table with an expression of obvious mischief.

Did he just-?

“What?! Is that your idea of flirting?” I almost yelled, irritation rolling off of me in waves, earning a teasing laugh from him. 

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. “Don’t you have a meeting to attend instead of insulting me in the middle of a seafood restaurant?” I crossed my arms.

“Hey, I was just poking a little fun,” he said, still laughing. He backed away, getting ready to leave. “But I’m serious about that date.” He winked, not giving me a chance to answer before jogging away into the cluster of people. 

Date? _Date_? That was not what we agreed on. As a matter of fact, I didn’t agree on anything. I barely even know this guy!

“Hey- I didn’t agree on a date!” I called after him, but it was too late. He had already disappeared into the growing crowd in the restaurant. What the hell was that?

And who jogs in the middle of a restaurant, anyway? 

“Don’t mind him,” Goten said to me, his flustered face meeting my equally flustered one. “He can come off as a bit much sometimes, but he’s a good guy, I swear!”

I grumbled beneath my breath, picking up my bag and having to practically drag Haley out of the restaurant. 

Good guy my ass. 


	3. Blame It on the Alcohol

I have very little self-restraint when it comes sexual matters. In fact, it's a miracle how I made it to twenty-two years old without shagging some random guy already. I probably have Haley to think for that on account of our many, _many_ sexual affairs to keep me at bay. Unfortunately, when alcohol gets into the mix, any and all of that so-called self-restraint slowly but surely dissipates as my inhibitions are released, one shot of vodka at a time. And it _definitely_ doesn't help that Haley isn't here this time to keep me from doing anything stupid.

So it wasn't very surprising when I found myself bent over and clutching my pink sheets as the purple haired half-Saiyan behind me rocked into my body relentlessly. 

I winced at a particularly hard thrust, his rough hands were on my hips in a painful grip, a sure sign of his intoxication. Trunks has never been this rough when touching me but I could hear from his breathing and semi-hesitant movements that he was still trying to hold back. 

If I weren't drunk, I would probably have tears in my eyes from his wild, unrestrained thrusts and steely hold on my body. Then again, we wouldn't be in this situation if I weren't drunk, and if I didn't _insist_ on him drinking with me. 

Before we started I told him that this was my first time. It was between drunken kisses and I didn't get as much as a nod or anything that let me know that he received my message, so the question remains as to if he actually processed it. Regardless of this, it didn't hurt as much as I thought getting my virginity taken by a drunk and freakishly strong half-alien would be. 

"Ah!" Another hard thrust snapped me out of my thoughts. Dizzy from the alcohol as well as the force of his movements, I lifted myself on my arms so that I didn't feel like I was going to get smothered while being hammered face-down into the sheets. In response to this, Trunks slowly stilled his hips, bringing his body over mine as his muscled chest covered my back. 

"You okay?" He asked, slightly breathless. He kissed the crook of my neck and his hands left my hips and found their way back underneath me, massaging my hard nipples. I shivered against him and craned my neck back to answer. Several strands of his hair stuck to his neck and forehead. I felt some of it tickle the back of my neck as the rest fanned around his pink, flushed face and red, half-lidded eyes as he took in short puffs of air. The sight was positively breath-taking, and instead of answering him, I caught his lips in a kiss as I grinded my ass into him. 

Trunks growled against my back, sending shockwaves of heat to my aching core, and he brought one hand down to the engorged bud between my legs and rubbed it, the other hand still tweaking my nipples. I moaned lowly and Trunks took this as a sign to resume his thrusts. This time, he pushed into me more slowly, but every time he brought his hips back, they slapped against mine in barely-contained strength. Gradually, his thrusts became faster but held the same amount of power. Each time he bottomed out inside of me his heavy balls hit my clit, giving me electric jolts of pleasure to counter the pain of being stretched to my limits.

But I met his forceful pushes every time; I didn't mind the pain, it added to the pleasure.

My moans turned to near screams at Trunks' drunkenly skilled hand movements and I felt a pressure in my abdomen, signaling my impending orgasm. Abruptly, Trunks stopped, slowly taking himself out of my swollen vagina. I didn't have time to feel confusion because faster than I could think, he flipped me onto my back. I felt nauseous at the sudden motion and I had to lay my head against my sheets, closing my eyes to keep myself from making this an even more unforgettable night.

I opened my eyes again once I felt soft lips graze mine and saw that Trunks was staring at me, his electrifying blue eyes bore into my dark brown ones with concern. I kissed him back as I brought my arms around him, feeling every muscle on his back and shoulders as he spread my legs, slowly easing himself back into me. 

I broke our kiss with a pained gasp and stared down between our joined hips, watching his cock disappear, inch by aching inch, back into my sore vagina. I was distracted again by Trunks' hands, one on my cheek, bringing my head back up in another kiss, while the other was assaulting my clit once again.

I moaned into his mouth as he pounded into me faster, my lower lips clinging desperately to his thick cock. His breathless moans were drowned out by my screams and the sound of our skin repeatedly smacking against each other as I felt the familiar warmth of my orgasm approaching once more. 

Trunks leaned back on his knees and spread my legs wider. His large hands found their way back on my bruised hips as he relentlessly plunged into my throbbing core. Before I could even think, I felt my walls squeeze him in an earth-shattering, leg-shaking orgasm and my head thrashed as I moaned out his name over and over again. I saw stars as his thrusts became painfully brutal through my orgasm, so fast that I didn't bother to keep up with it anymore.

I still squeezed his cock uncontrollably as my mouth let agape, eyes glazed over with unshed tears and his blue ones caught mine. I held his lustful stare as his movements became sloppier and his breathing labored until finally he stilled when his hips hit mine again, driving himself to the hilt. Purple eyebrows creased against a grain of sweat that was threatening to fall and Trunks closed his eyes as he let his head slightly hang back, letting out a low groan. Even in my drunken state I could distinctly feel his warm release shoot throughout my lower body, but I thought nothing of it.

The next few minutes were blur - I didn't remember when my head was laid across his chest or when the top sheet had been brought over us both, but none of that hardly mattered in that moment as the sedating effects of the alcohol mixed with the heat from his warm body eventually lulled me into a deep, peaceful slumber. 

~~

Dreamlessness. A quiet and gentle, pleasing rest. A luxury I've come accustomed to these past few weeks with the start of online schooling. 

I snuggled up to my pillow, desperate to get a few more minutes of sweet, uninterrupted sleep. That is, until I felt my pillow's gentle snoring underneath my hand. My eyes popped open with a start, the stickiness and pain between my legs serving as a reminder of last night's events hitting me at once like a truck. 

What the hell did I do? 

I slowly lifted my head while trying to quiet my racing heart as I peered into his sleeping face. Trunks' head was turned away from me and his eyes were still closed. Gentle, even breaths escaped him, signaling that he was still very much asleep. I had never seen him asleep before. If this were any other time I would stop and admire his sleeping face in all its masculine beauty, but right now I want, no, _need_ , to get out of this bed before he wakes up. 

Carefully, I slipped out of bed after lifting the sheet off of my naked body, cringing once I caught sight of the blood and semen - and _my_ , was there a lot of it - that had leaked out of me during the night. Once I quickly, but quietly, limped across the room, almost tripping over the fallen duvet and various pieces of clothing, I cautiously opened my bathroom door, stepping in and closing it and I set to work on brushing my teeth and showering. 

As I washed my body, I let my thoughts run over me as my heart still raced, but with guilt rather than the thought that I just had actual sex for the first time. I didn't feel guilty that I had sex, though. No, I felt guilty because I _forced_ him to have sex with me. A month ago, Trunks had already told me that he wanted to wait to have sex. We had never even had oral sex. Never got farther than kissing and dry humping, which - don't get me wrong - wasn't bad at all. I just wanted _more_.

I brought my loofah between my legs, wincing once it went over my sore vagina. When I brought the loofah back around I let the smeared blood and sticky semen wash away in the warm water, and I sighed against the stream. I knew that he wasn't ready, yet I pushed him. Maybe that's why he was so rough. 

Honestly, though, I don't think it was his aggressiveness that's got me in so much pain. 

_I clumsily fell onto his lap, my throat still burning from the shots of vodka I forced down. "You know I love you, right?" I smiled lustfully, running my fingers through his silky tresses while bringing my lips closer to his._

_"Hey." Trunks warned in a low voice, forcibly grabbing my hips, which earned a delighted squeal from my mouth. I giggled, throwing my arms around him and grounding myself onto his obvious erection while I kissed his soft lips._

_"H-hey...get a room, you two!" Haley hiccupped from across the room. I released Trunks' lips and turned around, glowering at her as best as my drunken self could._

_"Mind your own business!" I yelled back, watching her stumble into Goten, who wasn't paying any attention to us since he was trying desperately to control Haley. She was farther gone than any of us were at that time. She had already puked twice in the last hour._

_"Come on, babe," Goten whined, "you need to drink some water. Maybe rest for a little bit." I heard. Or at least I think I did. I had already turned my attention back onto Trunks, who currently had his head thrown back against the couch with his eyes shut tightly. I hadn't stopped grinding on him._

_I briefly glanced back towards Haley and Goten when I noticed that their voices seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Goten had Haley in his arms and they were already halfway up the stairs._

Good _, I smiled to myself._

_I kissed Trunks' neck and rubbed his abs underneath his shirt, staring at his closed eyes as he took in even breaths, like he was concentrating on something. He still had his massive hands rested on my hips. I brought my mouth back to his while inching my hands lower until I reached his pants, quickly unzipping them and wrapping my hand around his cock, feeling the hot, thickness of it._

_Trunks' blue eyes flew open and he breathed deeply. "Damn it, Maya. You're drunk, you don't know if you really want this." He said in a shaky voice. His grip on my hips became tighter as I fully took his cock out, lightly squeezing him and stroking slowly. My small hand couldn't even wrap around the whole thing._

_"I've wanted this for months," I sighed against his lips, speeding up my hand movements. Trunks groaned aloud, and the next thing I knew, my shirt and bra had disappeared and his tongue was on my nipples._

My cheeks warmed a deep red when I thought back to his size. Trunks was, by no means, a _small_ guy. I don't even think describing it as just _big_ could live up to it. Although the only time I actually looked at it was when he was putting it inside of me for the second time, the feel of it alone was enough evidence that this guy was very well endowed. 

I could have used a little more foreplay beforehand, but beggars can't be choosers, I guess. 

I knew Trunks was struggling to hold himself back; it was obvious. But there's only so much a drunk guy can do against an equally drunk girl grinding on top of him. Sure, he could have just thrown me off of him, but I knew he didn't want to hurt me. And I knew there was also a part of him that really wanted to have me. That's what made it so easy.

After thoroughly washing my body, I turned the shower off and slid the glass door back. I looked towards the door and cursed underneath my breath, remembering that I never brought any clothes with me. I walked to the sink and threw my towel on, but didn't make any more movement after that. I wasn't ready to go out there and face him. Not yet. 

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to think more about it before the door swung open, revealing the very man who occupied my thoughts for the past twenty minutes. 

Trunks stood in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. I noticed he had his loose black pants back on but he was still shirtless. 

"Hey!" I hid my awkwardness underneath false anger. "You should have knocked! I could have been naked, you know!" I glared at him as he took long strides and walked closer to me. Confused, I was about to ask him what his deal was when he suddenly bent down on one knee and lifted my towel. 

"Trunks!" I started, embarrassed at his boldness. Then I realized he wasn't trying to do anything sexual. I looked down at him as he stared at the discoloration on my hips and ran his fingers over them lightly. 

"What you did last night...that was dangerous," he said, lightly kissing the purple, mean-looking bruises on my hips and did the same to my wrists. I had no idea how or even when those ones got there. "I told you, Maya, I'm half-Saiyan. I could have seriously hurt you, I-...I'm sorry." He apologized, resting his forehead on my stomach. 

So, he knew I got him drunk on purpose. Why is he the one apologizing? 

"Stop. Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry." Guilt leaked out of my tone. "You weren't ready but I pushed you." I stared at the floor, not daring to look at him even after he lifted his head back up. 

"What? No, I wanted to wait because you were a virgin." Trunks said, confusion now decorating his features.

My eyes snapped back towards him. "What do you mean? I only told you that last night...didn't I..?" I trailed off.

"No, you told me a few months ago. The first time we drank together, in fact." Trunks said, standing back up after he felt that he kissed my bruises enough.

I shook my head. "Well, regardless of that," I stepped closer to him, pulling my arms around his waist and resting my cheek on his naked chest, "you didn't _seriously_ hurt me. Look, I won't lie. You were...aggressive." I bit my lip, thinking hard about what I was going to say next. "But I liked it." I finished, not wanting to lift my head up. I wasn't sure what his reaction to that would be. 

Trunks softly pulled me away from him to look me in the eyes. "Really?" He asked. "Honestly, it was very difficult holding myself back last night. I never imagined doing that with you for the first time while I was drunk. And there was blood on your sheets...I thought.." He shook his head as if he thought something terrible had transpired and he hadn't remembered. 

"Oh, trust me, babe," I said with a sly smile on my face, pulling him back into the hug. This time, resting my chin on his hard chest so that I was still looking directly into his eyes. "You've got nothing to worry about. That rough, dominating side...I wish you would have showed me _that_ Trunks a long time ago." I bit my bottom lip again, subtly squeezing my thighs together as I felt a wave of heat travel down to my nether regions at the thought of his display of lack of restraint last night. 

I watched Trunks' blue eyes darken and I briefly wondered what was going through his head. "You smell good," he said in a low voice as he closed his eyes. I felt something slightly poking against my stomach and my eyes widened a fraction as I thought back to the thickness of his length. 

Then it gave me an idea. An idea that was not very well thought through, but an idea nonetheless. 

Standing up on the tips of my toes, I used one of my hands to bring his head down for a kiss as the other snuck from around his waist to stroke his bulge, immediately eliciting a low growl from him. Trunks broke our kiss and quickly grabbed my wrist in an iron grip, but it was clear that he forgot how sore and bruised they were from our _activities_. 

"Ow!" I hissed, glaring at Trunks who then instantly let my wrist go while sputtering out apologies. I would have laughed at the fast change in his expression if my wrist wasn't still stinging.

"I'm sorry." Trunks apologized for the fifth time. "But it's just...we shouldn't do anything right now. Not so soon. You need to heal." He stated, bending over to press soft, apologetic kisses to my cheeks and temple. I grumbled to myself knowing he was right. Trunks gave a triumphant smile, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came and he loosened his arms around me. 

"I need to get you an emergency contraceptive. I'm sorry for that, by the way." He said suddenly, a frown taking place of the smile that graced his lips only a few seconds ago. 

"Thank you." I replied simply, hugging him tighter. We stayed like that for a few more minutes, just relishing in each other's warmth and company before we went our separate ways. Trunks went to the pharmacy - or wherever they have emergency contraceptives in Japan - and I tried to figure out what to do with the sheets that were stained with my blood and his spunk. 

After I got dressed, I walked out of the room with my balled up sheets, making sure that none of the stains showed on the outside. I fully intended on just throwing them away. Washing them would just be a pain. 

"Well, well, well." I heard a voice say behind me on my way to the trashcan. I cursed underneath my breath. "If it isn't Scream Queens." I heard the amusement in Haley's voice as she walked around so that she was in front of me, a smirk gracing her lips. 

I rolled my eyes at her comment, though I was secretly embarrassed by what it implied. Was I really that loud?

"Damn...he's even got you limping. That good, huh?" She winked at me and grinned, nudging me with her elbow. 

"Oh, God is it really that noticeable?" My eyes bulged. Of course, the pain between my legs was a constant reminder to me of what we did last night, but I didn't think that _everyone_ would be able to notice what I thought was only a subtle change in my gait.

"No, it's not noticeable at all!" A second voice chimes in and I turned to see none other than Goten walk up to us, an innocent-looking smile on his face. Then his eyes landed on my balled up sheets and he quickly averted them, a soft pink sneaking up on his cheeks as his nose twitched. 

I clutched the sheets tighter to me. "Thanks, Goten. Big help." I groaned, making Haley snicker beside me. This could not get any worse.

I glanced back at the spiky-haired man, noticing that he was full on avoiding eye contact with me now. His cheeks was now a rosy pink and he was currently rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile plastered on his face. If it were any other time I would be gushing about how adorably awkward he was, but something bothered me about the way he was acting in this moment. 

Wait...that comment Trunks made earlier about me smelling good. Could he have meant-?

_Oh._

"Why are you all standing there?" I heard Trunks' voice coming closer but I didn't turn around.

"Say, Trunks," Haley started and I quickly turned towards her, glaring into her soul. "Doesn't Maya's walk seem a little different?"


End file.
